


Deviled Ham

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: “Elizabeth,” Neal said smiling in return.  His ocean blue eyes sparkled as his left hand semi-respectfully grasped around her waist pulling her in closer. “I have to talk to you,” he said in a low voice as if they were speaking of some conspiracy.  “What have you done with Peter?”“Nothing,” she answered simply even though she knew perfectly well what Neal was referring to.  The fact she had even managed to get Peter to an event like this said something in and of itself.“Seriously, Elizabeth!” Neal exclaimed as he pointed in Peter’s direction. “That man is not your husband!”





	Deviled Ham

**Author's Note:**

> I am blaming J for this story. She asked about a sexy Peter story. Not sure if this counts or not but here it is anyway. :)

Deviled Ham

Elizabeth was scanning the ballroom making sure all seemed to be in order when a certain tall, dark, and handsome con man came to stand by her side. Ever one to dress for an occasion, Neal wore a classic black tux with traditional white shirt and black bow tie. He looked good, but then again, Neal always looked good. 

“Neal,” Elizabeth acknowledged as she continued to sweep the audience until her eyes came to rest on her husband. Her eyes lingered taking in his gorgeous frame before turning her attention back to Neal.

“Elizabeth,” Neal said smiling in return. His ocean blue eyes sparkled as his left hand semi-respectfully grasped around her waist pulling her in closer. “I have to talk to you,” he said in a low voice as if they were speaking of some conspiracy. “What have you done with Peter?”

“Nothing,” she answered simply even though she knew perfectly well what Neal was referring to. The fact she had even managed to get Peter to an event like this said something in and of itself.

“Seriously, Elizabeth!” Neal exclaimed as he pointed in Peter’s direction. “That man is not your husband!”

Elizabeth’s gaze returned to where Peter stood. Her mouth quickly went dry when Peter’s eyes lifted away from whom he was speaking with to meet hers. When a small grin was followed by a quick wink, Elizabeth laughed out loud. Neal on the other hand nearly choked on the champagne he had just started to swallow. 

Absently, Elizabeth patted Neal on the back as he coughed; never taking her eyes off of her husband. “He certainly does clean up well, doesn’t he?” she said in a voice a lower octave than usual. 

Neal looked in disbelief first at Elizabeth, then Peter, and back to Elizabeth. The heat between the couple was practically sizzling. For a second, Neal was incredibly jealous. After a decade of marriage, there was little doubt of their love, their passion for one another. 

Returning his attention strictly to Peter, never before had Neal seen the man so relaxed and comfortable at an event like this. And it all lead to his increased suspicion that something very unnatural to the order of things was going on. Maybe there was a full moon, maybe this Peter was really a pod person, or hell, maybe Neal had just stepped into the twilight zone. All Neal knew for certain was that something wasn’t right, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Narrowing his eyes, Neal asked Elizabeth, “What did you threaten him with?”

Elizabeth finally broke eye contact with Peter just so she could roll her eyes at how ridiculous Neal was being. “I didn’t threaten him with anything, Neal.”

Changing tactics, Neal raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. “Then you must have promised him something!” Elizabeth’s answering smile had Neal rubbing his hands together in joy. “Tell me!” he practically begged. 

Elizabeth leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “Do you really want to know?”

“Absolutely,” Neal answered quickly nearly salivating to know how she had done it. “I want—I need details please!”

Brushing her lips to his ear, Elizabeth told him. Neal immediately stilled and looked at her as if he could not have possibly heard her correctly. “You can’t be serious?!” Neal said after a moment. When Elizabeth just shrugged, Neal remained silent. He was waiting on her to laugh, expecting her to tell him she had only been joking. 

“Ask him yourself,” Elizabeth suggested when it was obvious he wasn’t going to believe her.

And so Neal marched straight over to Peter and half drug him away from the ladies that had circled around him. They were none too pleased at losing their eye candy and Neal understood why. Peter was looking like a tall, cool drink of water in his perfectly fitted black jacket. His broad shoulders and prominent pectorals were on full display straining against a simple white dress shirt. The jacket may have covered his rear but in the way Peter had just shifted Neal got a glimpse of a tight, firm ass. 

“Something the matter, Neal?” Peter asked ignoring the fact he had just caught Neal checking out his ass. Rather than say anything, Peter proceeded to pick an item off his plate and casually popped it into his mouth. 

Neal stared, tried to speak, stopped and tried again. Peter had just eaten pate’ for goodness sake! That coupled with what Elizabeth had just told him was all a little too much for Neal to take and he was left feeling utterly dumbfounded. He tried to take a deep, calming breath.. “Please tell me it isn’t true!” 

Peter frowned, “Neal, what are you talking about?”

Neal ran a hand through his hair. Peter sensed his young ward was clearly bewildered. Gesturing at Peter, Neal went on a rant. “You’re wearing a suit that actually fits you! And you look smoking hot in it, by the way! You’re eating things I know you can’t pronounce. Eating things you would never under normal circumstances consume if you knew what they actually were! And you’re flirting with women!”

Peter was prepared to shrug off what Neal was saying until the last part. Then Peter dared to look offended, “I was not flirting!”

Neal stared back at Peter and conceded that point. “Maybe flirting was too strong of a word. At the very least you were being charming and engaging!”

Peter shrugged and picked up another strange looking hors d’oeuvre. He could live with that assessment. He had been enjoying his conversation with the ladies. 

Not to be distracted, Neal continued, “All of this--she got you to do all of this for-for--”

“Deviled ham,” Peter supplied with enthusiasm and his eyes suddenly darkened with what could only be described as lust. 

Neal could only sputter and stare at Peter like he just grown two heads. Lust for a nasty, unhealthy, foul smelling mystery meat product?! After a moment and another long deep breath, he managed to find his voice again. “There has to be more to it than deviled ham?!”

Peter could only shrug and give Neal a mischievous smirk.

Later that night…

Elizabeth and Peter were in the kitchen with only the light from above the stove casting shadows around them. Elizabeth was wearing nothing more than a short, nearly see-through apron while Peter was bare but for sexy boxer briefs. 

With his chest pressed against Elizabeth’s back, Peter’s hands joined hers around the knife handle chopping first cooked ham, then celery, and lastly onion. While his wife filled the food processor with the diced items along with the spices and wet ingredients, Peter took his time kissing and nibbling his way down one side of her neck and then up the other finding that particular sensitive spot just under her ear. As she took a spoon to give the items a quick stir, he fondled each breast making her nipples harden in response under the thin apron material. 

And when she finally hit pulse on the processor, Peter seized the opportunity to slip inside her. They steadily rocked together finding a rhythm that was guiding them towards release. A thought flashed through Peter’s mind as he felt the pressure start to consume them both. Nobody, nobody made deviled ham like his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and prompts always welcomed.


End file.
